degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I Want It That Way (2)
I Want It That Way (2) is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on November 16, 2012. Main Plot Alli begins taking the pills that Dallas takes that help her stay awake. However, now Alli has a new problem: Clare, due to their rocky past, does not want Dallas to go with them to the Jay-Z concert. The pills and lack of sleep have her on edge and confrontational as she asks Dallas for the ticket back, but he refuses to. Stressed out over the situation and having too much work to do, Alli goes over to Dallas’ place to beg for the ticket back. The two come up with a better solution: Dallas will publicly apologize to Clare for everything he’s done to her. The next day, Dallas performs a rap apologizing to Clare, who accepts. After Clare's acceptance, Alli spots Dave sitting in a corner scowling at her, and she goes over to him to yell at him. Dallas follows behind her and tells Alli that she’s seeing things, and she realizes Dave sitting there was all just a hallucination. Alli promptly throws out the pills and Dallas suggests that she go home and get some solid sleep. The evening of the concert Alli is still exhausted, but is still determined to have fun anyway. She drives herself and Dallas to the concert and on the way she falls asleep at the wheel. When Dallas yells at her she wakes up driving into the path of another car. She avoids the car by swerving out of the way, but ends up crashing into a parked car. She and Dallas leave the crash unharmed, and Alli tells her father what’s happened. Alli also tells him that she doesn’t think she can handle the workload of fast tracking to MIT and thinks she should come back to Degrassi for her senior year. Sub Plot Tristan is motivated to lose weight in order to impress his crush, Fab . He is on a week-long cleanse diet, drinking a concoction of water, lemon juice, brown sugar and oil of oregano. He’s able to lose seven pounds and seven days, and scores a yoga date with Fab. However, Maya and Tori start worrying about him because cleanse diets can be dangerous. They force him to eat some of Maya’s lunch, but Tristan later does an intense workout to burn the food off. During his yoga date with Fab, Tristan feels a pain in his chest and passes out. Later that day, he finds himself in the hospital after suffering a minor heart attack. His brother Owen, who has been standing at his side since he arrived at the hospital, scolds him for crash dieting and offers to help Tristan develop a proper workout plan. Tristan accepts his offer. Third Plot Fiona, Imogen, and Natalie go to the mall in order to bond. Fiona wants them and Imogen to be somewhat of a family, but Imogen isn't happy with Fiona wanting to spend so much time with Natalie. Fiona realizes Imogen is jealous because even she doesn't have a close relationship with Natalie, yet Fiona is trying to. Fiona also realizes that she misses her own mother and plans a trip home, but not before getting Imogen and Natalie together so they can spend time bonding by designing Imogen’s new bedroom. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song, "I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys. *As of this episode, Tristan is the first character to get a heart attack in Degrassi history. *This marks the second time Drake who portrayed Jimmy Brooks was mentioned. The first was in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, and the third was in #BootyCall. **This is also the third time that a former Degrassi actor is referred to in the Degrassi universe. The first being Shenae Grimes in Degrassi Goes Hollywood, and the second being Drake in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Dallas says the title of season 15 episode #BootyCall. |-| Gallery= 2e4btjo.jpg 2akk85w.jpg 2v0h5co.jpg 34px65x.jpg 124dgyt.jpg 244pahk.jpg 257kolf.jpg 358qn9i.jpg 3w3.JPG asase.JPG dedw.JPG Wiur.jpg Wer4yu.jpg W34354.jpg Utr4ret.jpg Ui78u.jpg Suroi3.jpg Suro309.jpg Sr534.jpg Sr3w4e.jpg Sjd03i4.jpg Siureir.jpg Siruoiru.jpg Osirorf.jpg Jkdsfwe.jpg Idut5i.jpg I5804.jpg Fgu6t7.jpg Eoirsf.jpg Dkje0r.jpg Dkfjt4p.jpg 87uig.png 687ui.png 8789uj.png 67yhu.png 7897uui.png 6778yu.png 7870u.png 8yuio.png 8908iuj.png Yuiu.png 87uihhh.png 89ioujoi.png 9uihy.png 89ioou.png 8uiouio.png 89i.png Uiouj8.png 7oiuoi.png 7689u.png 87uih.png 897uoi.png 90iuio.png 66fghj.png 989io.png 99jh.png 78uoiu.png 77hy.png Uioih8.png 878uijbbb.png 7yu.png P8uiou.png Iuionnnn.png 897uii.png 87uiohh.png Uiouionnn.png Ouiioh.png Yuiyoi.png 79778uijk.png Uouiji.png 89uiojj.png 98io.png 8uioui.png Uioio.png Uioj.png Ouiiouio.png Ou9oijkl.jpg 8789ui.png 9890iuo.png 789uio.png 798uio.png 89uh.png 890io.png 98ioj.png degr2.jpg Jeiogjeo.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Janine Theriault as Natalie Granger Supporting Cast *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Clare: "Last week you had no time for Dave, but now you have time for the guy who started a brawl at my birthday, who destroyed Jake's garden.." Alli: "And saved me from humiliation after Dave re-dumped me. C'mon, Clare, Dallas isn't that bad!" Clare: "No, Alli. I am not spending 3 hours at a concert with that creep." Alli: "So what am I supposed to do?" Clare: "Get the ticket back." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch I Want It That Way (2) on YouTube *Watch I Want It That Way (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes